Beautiful Desire
by fanficaddicted
Summary: REPOST OF PREVIOUSLY POSTED STORY by request - This is a Babe songfic based on Beautiful by the Smashing Pumpkins. It was a wacky challenge, the details of which are at the end of the document. : * SMUT WARNING*


**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or make any profit from them sadly. That honor goes to Janet Evanovich.**

A challenge from a fellow Smashing Pumpkins Fan from the world of PFF, you know who you are!

**Beautiful Zero**

**By Heidi**

_POV – Ranger_

_**Smut warning**_

Being alone on a stakeout with Zero is never a fun experience. Zero may be the most annoying stake out partner ever, though Steph runs a close second. Steph fidgets and talks because she hates to sit still, but Zero, Zero is a freak. When he isn't working he eats, sleeps and breaths the band Smashing Pumpkins. Actually, even when he _is_ working he's listening to them and babbling on and on about them and I bet somewhere in his wallet is a membership card for the Smashing Pumpkins Fan Club. OK, that's probably not true since the Smashing Pumpkins broke up in 2000 but the guy is obsessed with the band and everything to do with it. He even shaved his head bald to look like their lead singer.

I took a deep breath and stifled a gag. Zero originally came from Colorado. He grew up on the side of a mountain surrounded by Ponderosa Pine trees. He loves the smell of pine so much he keeps those little green tree air fresheners in abundance in his house, in his car…in this Expedition. I never disliked the smell of pine before I sat 3 hours in Zero's SUV.

So here we are, just the two of us in his Expedition staking out the shit-box apartment of Jerry Zlotnick our FTA. He's wanted for assault with a deadly weapon. Jerry got drunk and took a loaded .45 to his ex-wife's house to _talk_ to her. He didn't expect that she'd have company and wound up in a fist fight with her new boyfriend. The gun fired in the melee hitting the boyfriend in the leg.

We didn't think it was likely he'd show here tonight. Tank and Manny were staking out the Penalty Box Café, Zlotnick's favorite bar. He was more likely to spend the night passed out in the bar than in bed at home.

"Dude, listen to this song. It's called Zero, that's why my street name is Zero man" he said excitedly turning up the volume on the cd player. He sounded more like Mooner than a Rangeman. I found myself wondering why we kept him around again. He's magic with a lock-pick and has a knack for getting scumbags to talk, that's why I reminded myself.

An electric guitar riff screamed and Billy Corgan's nasally voice flowed through the speakers. I was trying not to get a headache when some of the lyrics penetrated my consciousness.

_Throw out your cares and fly _

_Wanna_ _go for a ride?_

_She's the one for me_

_She's all I really need_

_She's the one for me_

How is it that every song I hear, every sentence that's spoken, reminds me of Stephanie?

_I never let on, that I was on a sinking ship_

_I never let on that I was down_

_You blame yourself, for what you can't ignore_

_You blame yourself for wanting more_

From the moment I met her, my ship was sunk. It didn't matter how much I tried to keep myself detached from her, it wouldn't work. She captivated me, invading my every thought. I shouldn't want more from her. I shouldn't want to lay her down and cover her body with mine, never letting her go. But I do.

_She's the one for me  
She's all I really need  
She's the one for me  
She's my one and only_

She is my one and only. If only I were hers. The song ended and I took a deep breath trying to focus back on the place we were watching. My cell phone vibrated on my belt. Tank.

"Yo"

"Boss, we got Zlotnick. He pulled up to the Penalty Box and we nabbed him on his way in the door. We're on our way to the station now" Tank said in his deep voice.

"Great" I said, thankful I would be out of this pine-fresh hell hole soon.

Another song came on, this one completely different than the last. This one was almost cheery, with a lively piano accompaniment and a sing along quality to the voice.

"See you in 20" I said to Tank and disconnected.

"Zlotnick's in custody. Head back to Rangeman" I said to Zero. He was bobbing his head from side to side along with the catchy beat.

"This song always makes me think of Steph" Zero said as he pulled out onto the road, looking at me, a smile on his face.

I heaved a huge mental sigh and focused on the lyrics of the song. The beat was certainly light and perky, much like Steph. _Beautiful, you're beautiful, as beautiful as the sun_ _Wonderful, you're wonderful, as wonderful as they come_ _And I can't help but feel attached_ _To the feelings I can't even match_ _With my face pressed up to the glass, wanting you_ Wow, if that doesn't sum it up, I don't know what does. For years I've wanted her, watched from the outside while she spent her time with Morelli, spent her nights in his bed thinking he was better for her than me. _Beautiful, you're beautiful, as beautiful as the sky_ _Wonderful, it's wonderful, to know that you're just like I_ _And I'm sure you know me well, as I'm sure you don't_ _But you just can't tell_ _Who'll you love and who you won't_ _And I love you, as you love me_ _So let the clouds roll by your face_ _We'll let the world spin on to another place_ _We'll climb the tallest tree above it all_ _To look down on you and me and them_ _And I'm sure you know me well, as I'm sure you don't_ _But you just can't tell, who you'll love and who you won't_ Shit, this song just keeps getting worse and worse. I sighed. I never wanted to love her. When Connie called and asked me to show Steph the ropes I thought she'd be out of the business in a week, maybe less. I never thought that I'd walk into that coffee shop and find a woman who reached me like never before. While there was a lot she didn't know about me, she knew me better than anyone. I love her and though she's never said it, I think she loves me too, at least in her own way. I looked over at Zero. What does he mean this song makes _him_ think of Steph? I know that Steph has all my men wrapped around her little finger but he better not be falling in love with her. She's mine whether she knows it or not. _Don't let your life wrap up around you_ _Don't forget to call, whenever_ _I'll be here just waiting for you_ _I'll be under your stars forever_ _Neither here nor there just right beside you_ _I'll be under the stairs forever_ _Neither here nor there just right beside you_ My biggest fear is that she'll let herself get swept up by Morelli, by the Burg. I can't really imagine her letting that happen. She'd never be happy with that life, but it doesn't matter what she chooses, I'll be there for her regardless. But I didn't want to be on the outside looking in anymore. "Zero, change of plans. Take me to Steph's" I said. Zero just smiled and nodded his head in approval. It was past midnight by the time I walked into the building. I used the key Steph had given me to unlock her door. I had never used the key before but for some reason it just felt like the right thing to do tonight. I closed the door quietly behind me and walked into the kitchen placing my keys and gun on the counter. I smiled at Rex who was busy running his nighttime laps on his wheel. He paused and wiggled his whiskers. I could have imagined it but I swear the little rat winked at me. The apartment was dark other than the light from the range over the stove that Steph leaves on for Rex. I glanced at the dining table and saw a vase holding a dozen yellow roses. Valentine's Day was five days ago so the yellow had started to brown and the heads drooped pathetically. The card that read _Love, Joe_ was on the table with a couple of dried up petals on it. I walked into the living room and stripped off my jacket laying it over the back of the couch. 

There was another vase full of flowers on the coffee table. The card read _Valentine's Day Sucks, Usually_. They had to be from Diesel. Tank had filled me in on the scam that Steph came up with to get Albert and Val married. I had to smile. Steph was always looking out for the ones she loved. She always looked out for me too.

I approached the partly open door to her room and paused to listen. The only sound was her deep even breathing.

I flipped on the nightlight Steph now kept plugged into the baseboard outlet and took a seat at the foot of her bed.

Steph was asleep on top of the covers propped up on a stack of pillows. She was wearing a white cotton tank top and her pink boxer shorts with the daisies on them. The front of her hair was pulled up and held on top of her head with a yellow butterfly clip. It made her look so young, so innocent. An open copy of Seventeen Magazine lay on the bed beside her, face down. I wasn't sure why Steph would be reading Seventeen until I saw the headline on the cover, _Tame Your Messy Curls into Sexy Tendrils in 4 Easy Steps_. I love her curls the way they are. They're wild and sexy just like her.

Steph sighed in her sleep and rolled onto her left side facing away from me. An unfolded sheet of paper lay on the blanket where her back had been. I recognized Morelli's writing and bent over to get a better look. All it said was _Steph,_ _I hope we can still be friends. Love, Joe_. What the hell? I knew Morelli had been away working undercover but I thought things were going fine between them.

I looked at Steph again and wondered if she was alright. Was she sad? The urge to touch her was almost overwhelming. I hadn't seen her since I got back from Miami yesterday. There was a problem with an account and since I was the one who wooed the client years ago, they only wanted to deal with me to fix it. With that squared away I spent a couple of days visiting with Julie and then my cousin in Homestead.

Steph was breathing softly and evenly, her hands resting on her pillow beside her head. Resisting the urge to touch her was futile. I reached out a hand and placed it on her hip, trailing it down the side of her thigh coming to rest there, giving it a gentle squeeze.

I told Steph before I left that I needed to talk to her when I got back. Now, I needed to talk to her more than ever. I needed to make her mine. I had planned to turn up the pressure, to pursue Steph in spite of Morelli. Now that it seemed like he was out of the picture, the coast was clear for me. I just had to make my move, had to tell her that I want to be with her.

I looked up and caught sight of a crystal vase on Stephanie's dresser. It held the single red rose I had sent her for Valentine's Day. It wasn't wilted or droopy at all. It was open and blooming perfectly. This was the first time I've ever done something _romantic_ for Steph. She made me want to do crazy things, like send her flowers, take her out dancing, marry her, make babies with her. Jesus. I shook my head to try to make those thoughts go away. I was getting ahead of myself. I don't even know if Steph wants any of those things. She isn't even mine…yet.

I untied my boots and slipped them off placing them on the floor beside the bed. I moved the magazine and letter out of the way then slid into bed beside her. I gave her thigh another squeeze then ran my hand up her side then across her ribcage until I was hugging her from behind.

"Mmm, Ranger" Steph said in her sleep. I was surprised to here my name leave her lips.

"Yeah Babe, it's me" I said snuggling her closer to me. Her body fit so perfectly against mine. I nuzzled her curls and kissed her on the head just enjoying the feel of her in my arms.

I felt her shiver and knew that she was now awake.

"Hey" she said as she rolled in my arms, throwing an arm over my side and a leg over my hip, pulling herself closer to me. She buried her face in my neck and stroked my back with gentle fingers. "When did you get back?"

I held her tight against me, one hand on her back, the other on one cheek of her perfect ass.

"I got back last night. I was busy playing catch-up all day today then I had a stake out with Zero tonight" I said softly.

"That explains why you smell like a pine tree" she said with a giggle.

I pulled back to look at her. The smile on her face warmed my insides and gave me the courage to tell her the things she needed to hear.

"I missed you" I said stroking her cheek with one finger.

She looked almost shy for a moment then said softly, "I missed you too."

She gazed into my eyes for a moment then slid up to kiss me firmly on the lips. I sighed at the heat of her mouth on mine. She deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue between my lips, caressing.

Steph moaned when my hand again found her ass and I pushed my hips against hers. She rolled us so I was on my back and she was on her knees leaning over me, never breaking the kiss. The kiss grew more demanding. She bit my lower lip gently and ground her heat against my growing erection. I was getting lost in her touch, in the heat building between us, but I had to tell her.

"Steph." It came out as a hoarse whisper. She didn't stop her assault. She moved her mouth over my chin, down my jaw to my neck. She continued to move her hips, pressing our bodies together.

"Stephanie, Babe, wait" I said with a little bit more conviction. I placed a hand on each of her shoulders and pushed her to sit up. Of course doing that placed us in even more intimate contact.

She looked down at me in the dimmed light, her eyes slightly glazed with her arousal, her mouth open, lips ripe from the kiss.

"What's wrong Ranger?" she asked, her brows drawn together in confusion.

"Nothing's wrong Babe. I just want to talk to you" I said not believing I was interrupting this to talk.

"What do you want to talk about?" Steph asked in disbelief.

I scooted toward the top of the bed, sitting up to rest my back against the headboard. Stephanie was straddling my lap. I put my feet up onto the bed propping up my knees to give her a more comfortable seat. Steph sat back and wrapped her legs loosely around my waist.

"Stephanie" I said softly.

"Oh God, you saw the note from Morelli didn't you" she said dropping her head, turning away from me. "That's why you're being so sweet to me." She shook her head and tried to climb off of me.

"Stephanie" I said, grabbing onto her hips, holding her in place. She turned and looked at me for a moment, sadness in her eyes, her body tense.

"Babe, I did see the note from Morelli but that has nothing to do with this." I used a finger under her chin to turn her face to me. "I'm here because I want to be with you" I said looking into her eyes seriously.

"I want to be with you too. So why'd you stop me?" She asked seeming confused.

"I don't mean I just want to be with you tonight. I mean I want to be with you tonight, tomorrow, always" I said holding my breath, waiting for her reaction.

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes grew wide. She relaxed back again but didn't say anything. I watched the emotion play across her face as the meaning of what I said started to sink in.

"I love you Steph. I want us to build a life together" I said.

She was silent for another moment and then a beautiful smile spread across her face. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"I love you too and I want a life with you" she said.

I never knew that words could sound so beautiful.

I just smiled back at her unable to speak.

Steph leaned into me and sealed her lips to mine. I threaded my fingers into her curls and angled my head for better access. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and she sucked on it hard. I groaned and broke from the kiss breathless.

Stephanie sat back, grabbed her tank top with both hands and pulled it over her head tossing it aside.

Immediately I lowered my mouth to her breast, palming the other, rolling the nipple between my thumb and forefinger. Stephanie moaned and pressed her ass down into me, throwing her head back in pleasure. Her hands were at the back of my head holding me to her. She slid them down over my neck and tried to reach to unbutton my shirt but it wasn't possible. I pulled my head back and gave her room.

She used nimble fingers to undo each button all the while her gaze was locked with mine. I lifted her off of me and we both went up onto our knees on the bed, my shirt sliding onto the blankets behind me. Steph's hands went right to my zipper while I slid mine beneath the waistband of her boxers. She wasn't wearing anything else beneath them. I dipped my fingers down and found hot wetness. Steph's hands stilled and her eyes closed as I touched her.

I slid my fingers up and down her slick folds brushing against her clit with every pass. Steph was starting to tremble, pressing herself against my hand. I could tell she was getting close.

Suddenly she pulled back from me, my hand slipping out of her boxers. She quickly stood up and stripped off her boxers, a frenzied look on her face.

"Take off your pants" she said breathlessly.

"Easy Babe, we have a lifetime to enjoy each other. We don't need to rush" I said as I stood on the floor and slid my cargos over my hips and down to the floor.

Steph was standing there on the bed, totally naked, completely turned on and 100 mine. She'd never looked more beautiful. She was looking at me like I was a Boston Cream donut. She licked her lips.

"We can take our time later. I want you right now" Steph said dropping down onto the bed reaching for my hand.

She yanked me down onto the bed and pounced on me. She was mad with need. My back had barely hit the bed and she was already straddling me pressing her wetness against my hard length. Steph locked eyes with me as she lowered herself slowly onto me. When I was buried fully inside of her she closed her eyes and moaned.

She opened her eyes and looked at me again as she started to move her hips in small wave-like motions. God, she felt so good. She felt like home.

Steph leaned back placing her palms on my thighs and sped up her motion. I grabbed onto her hips and squeezed as she continued her pace. Steph was panting and I could tell that her orgasm was close. I held her and thrust my hips up to meet her stride for stride. Steph let out a breathy moan as the pleasure rolled through her. I felt her clenching hard around me as I thrust one last time spilling myself deep inside of her.

Steph leaned forward and collapsed onto my chest with a contented sigh. I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her bare skin as we came back down.

After a while Steph raised her head to look at me, a smile on her lips. "I love you Ranger. Welcome home" she said and kissed me softly on the cheek.

"It's great to be home Babe. I love you too" I said and knew I was wearing a goofy grin.

Steph reached over and flicked on the cd player on her nightstand. "It's too quiet in here" she said with a smile.

You can imagine my surprise when the cheery song with the lively piano accompaniment filtered out from the speakers.

"This song always makes me think of you" Steph said laying her head on my chest.

_Beautiful, you're beautiful, as beautiful as the sun_ _Wonderful, you're wonderful, as wonderful as they come_ _And I can't help but feel attached_ _To the feelings I can't even match_ _With my face pressed up to the glass, wanting you_ _--Finito!_

**The challenge – Write a songfic around the song Beautiful by the Smashing Pumpkins.** **You must include mention of at least 3 of these 5 objects, pork sausage, Seventeen Magazine, a butterfly clip, tree air fresheners, and a piano. You ****can not**** use the words **_**very, no, couldn't, **_**or **_**haven't**_

I hope that you enjoyed!!!


End file.
